Sweet little 17
by Cat Ballou
Summary: Was passiert, wenn sich eine neue Schülerin in Hogwarts gleich mit dem Headmaster anlegt? Lest selbst... (ACHTUNG: Das letzte Kapitel ist da!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Keine der Personen gehört mir... DOCH!!!! Natürlich!!! Eine davon schon, nämlich Jessie Hillyard! Alle anderen gehörten der Frau Rowling! 

Und „Nein!", ich verdien kein Geld hiermit! (Leider... grins)

Sweet little 17

Es war an einem Sonntagabend gewesen, als ich in Hogwarts eintraf. Die obligatorische Einteilung durch den Sprechenden Hut hatte ich mit Bangen erwartet, war dann aber doch recht erleichtert gewesen, als ich seine Entscheidung hörte: 

„Slytherin!"

Noch im Nachhinein denke ich daran, wie sehr ich gezittert hatte, womöglich zu den Gryffindors geschickt zu werden. Dieser ganzen Tanz um das Goldene Kalb namens Harry Potter ödete mich ziemlich an und ich war froh, diesem entkommen zu sein. Draco, mein Cousin um sieben Ecken rum, hatte mich zwar auch nicht sonderlich begeistert angesehen, als ich zu ihm an den Tisch gesetzt wurde, aber als 17jährige war mir seine Meinung so ziemlich egal. Vor allem, da ich wusste, dass ich ohne die Hilfe des besten Freundes des Freundes vom Bruder meines Vaters gar nicht in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden wäre. Lucius Malfoy... ich muss jedes Mal grinsen, wenn ich daran denke, wie er mich das erste Mal angesehen hat, als ich ihn „Onkel Lucius" (obwohl er ja überhaupt kein Onkel für mich war) genannt habe. Damals war ich 5 oder 6 Jahre alt gewesen. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck habe ich nie vergessen. Aber auch nicht seine Worte, als er sich zu mir herabgebeugt und mir zugezischt hatte, wenn ich ihn noch einmal so nennen würde, würde er mir die Nase auf den Hinterkopf zaubern! Nachdem ich schreiend in meinen Kleiderschrank geflüchtet war und mein Vater ihm erklärt hatte, dass ich sensibel sei, erlaubte er mir immerhin, ihn einfach Lucius zu nennen. 

Seit über 10 Jahren hatte ich ihn nun nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hoffte, dass ich möglichst schnell Ausgang bekommen würde, um ihn auf Malfoy Manor besuchen zu dürfen. Normalerweise wurde man ja in meinem Alter gar nicht mehr in Hogwarts aufgenommen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, womit mein Nicht-Onkel diesem alten, verknöcherten Dumbledore gedroht hat, damit er doch noch seine Meinung ändert. Nur kam vorgestern ganz unerwartet das Schreiben der Schule, dass ich nun doch aufgenommen wäre. 

Und nun bin ich hier. Um mich rum lauter fremde Gesichter. Nein, eins ist mir nicht fremd, aber ich habe keine Lust, ein Wort mehr als nötig über diesen Potter zu schreiben, der mir so ziemlich links und rechts am Oberarm vorbeigeht! Ich schlendere also zu meinen Mitschülern und nehme Platz. Vorn am langen Tisch an der Stirnseite des Saales sitzen schon die Lehrer. Professor Snape, ein guter Freund der Familie, wirft einen Blick in unsere Richtung. Ich lächle zu ihm hinüber. Und es geschehen tatsächlich noch Zeiten und Wunder, als sich auf seinem Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln zeigt. Zu schade, dass ich meinen Fotoapparat nicht dabei habe, das würde mir sonst wohl kein Mensch glauben! Egal. Der Platz von Dumbledore ist noch leer, obwohl ich der Meinung bin, dass ich ihn heute früh noch gesehen habe, als er gerade auf dem Weg zum Turm war, wo sich die Eulerei befindet. Komisch, ich dachte immer, dieser alte Kauz wäre so überkorrekt, und jetzt verspätet er sich? Ich komme nicht dazu, weiterzudenken, als eine Seitentür aufgeht. Und dann setzt mein Denken völlig aus. Denn die Person, die jetzt den Speisesaal betritt, ist definitiv NICHT Dumbledore! Denn der ist schließlich weder a wie attraktiv noch b wie blond, zumindest nicht so weißblond wie dieses wundervoll glänzende und gepflegte Haar wie das, wo sich jetzt gerade ein Sonnenstrahl drin bricht, der durch das Fenster direkt auf ihn fällt. Mit einem Seufzen stütze ich meinen Kopf in die hohle Hand und starre ihn an. Meine Güte, was 10 Jahre aus einem Mann machen können! Doch in dem Moment geht mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf, was dieser Mann um diese Uhrzeit und vor allem zu dieser Gelegenheit hier macht. Lucius bleibt jetzt am Platz von Dumbledore stehen und nickt herablassend den beiden ihm zunächst sitzenden Lehrern zu. Dann atmet er tief durch. Schon als ich seine ersten Worte höre, sitze ich senkrecht.

„Sicher wundern Sie sich alle, warum ich zu dieser ungewöhnlichen Stunde hier bin."

Allerdings! Um mich herum wird es unruhig, aber ich starre nur Lucius an. Er ist mit den Jahren noch attraktiver geworden, sein Gesicht etwas härter, die Linien sind tiefer geworden, vor allem die direkt neben seinem linken Mundwinkel. Aber seine hellen eisblaugrauen Augen haben selbst auf die Entfernung noch denselben irritierenden Schimmer wie damals. Er trägt – wie könnte es auch anders sein? – seine schwarzen Sachen, die ich  schon als 6jährige an ihm gesehen habe. Mit dieser wunderschön bestickten Weste und diesem langen Cape, das mich schon als Kind fasziniert hatte. Jetzt spricht er weiter:

„Unser allseits verehrter Professor Dumbledore hat leider einen kleinen bedauernswerten Unfall gehabt. Zum Glück war ich gerade in der Nähe und konnte daher dafür sorgen, dass er sofort zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht und versorgt werden konnte."

Ein kleines, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln liegt auf seinem Gesicht, als an unserem Tisch Beifall aufkommt. Dann fährt er fort:

„Allerdings wird er in den nächsten zwei, drei Wochen aufgrund seiner Verletzung nicht in der Lage sein, diese Schule zu leiten."

Wieder macht er eine kleine, wohlkalkulierte Pause. Ich höre hinter mir jemanden flüstern, wer wohl dann die Vertretung für Professor Dumbledore übernehmen wird. Aber ich blicke mich nicht um, weil ich bereits glaube, die Antwort zu kennen. Und richtig: Lucius atmet tief durch und erklärt nun:

„Natürlich ist mir klar, dass diese Schule nicht ohne ihren Leiter weitergeführt werden kann. Aber glücklicherweise habe ich Professor Dumbledore eine Lösung anbieten können. Mit seinem Einverständnis freue ich mich, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass ICH seine Vertretung solange übernehmen werde!"

Er nickt kaum merklich in die Runde, dann nimmt er auf Dumbledores Stuhl Platz. Ich muss mich beherrschen, nicht laut loszulachen, als ich die entgeisterten Gesichter dieser verknöcherten Prof. McGonIrgendwas und einem anderen Lehrer sehe und lehne mich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zurück. Dann wird das Frühstück eröffnet und ich lasse es mir schmecken. Wenn eine Woche schon so gut anfängt...

Es war in der ersten Stunde, in der ich mich tödlich langweilte. Wen interessierte es schon, wie man aus einem Tier einen Trinkbecher zaubern konnte? Mich jedenfalls nicht! Und so kritzelte ich in meinem Heft herum, bis mir auffiel, dass sich die Buchstaben L und M ständig in allen möglichen Kreationen und Formen wiederholten. Und genau in dem Augenblick schwang die Klassentür auf und knallte mit Schwung gegen die Wand. Alle Köpfe flogen herum. Und ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich Lucius im Türrahmen stehen sah. Sein Blick flog durch die Klasse, streifte auch mich sekundenlang – und flog dann genauso schnell zu mir zurück und blieb an mir hängen. Ein kleiner Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte, dann atmete er tief durch. 

„Professor McGonegall, ich möchte Sie bitten, Ihre Schülerin Jessie Hillyard für einen Moment zu entschuldigen."

Die alte Schachtel einer Lehrerin sah ihn mit offenem Mund entgeistert an und stammelte irgendein wirres Zeug von wegen „Unterricht stören" und „wichtige Themen", bis ein Blick aus Lucius' Augen sie traf, der sie verstummen und nur noch nicken ließ. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete sie mir, aufstehen zu dürfen und sofort sprang ich auf und eilte mit einem Lächeln auf Lucius zu und an ihm vorbei. Vor der Tür wartete ich auf ihn. Mit unbewegter Miene warf er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, packte mich am Oberarm und führte mich in sein Allerheiligtum: Dumbledores Büro. Dort ließ er mich erst los und musterte mich ausgiebig.

Tbc...

Ich möchte an dieser Stelle erwähnen, dass die Story schon fix und fertig geschrieben ist!! Also wer wissen möchte, wie's weitergeht: Publikumsjoker ziehen... ach nee, das ist falsch: REVIEWEN BITTE!!! grins


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Ich verdien kein Geld damit, mir gehört nur Jessie Hillyard, der Rest ist bekannt!!_**

****

**_Noch eine kleine Anmerkung am Rande: Das Rating ist hier immer noch PG-13, bis auf das letzte Wort – und nur für ein Wort schraub ich das Rating nicht auf „R" hoch!!! *grins*_**

****

**_Und jetzt will ich euch auch gar nicht länger von Kapitel 2 abhalten... Viel Spaß!_**

****

* * *

„Jessie, Jessie, Jessie..."

„Lucius, Lucius, Lucius..."

Was er konnte, konnte ich auch! Ich hatte auch längst die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und musterte ihn genauso ausgiebig wie er mich. Um seine Lippen herum begann es zu zucken.

„Jessie Hillyard... wie ich sehe, hast du dich kein bisschen verändert! Außer... im Aussehen!" fügte er mit einem kleinen Anheben seines Mundwinkels hinzu. Auch ich lächelte zurück. Ich sah, wie er ein Auge leicht zusammenkniff. Gewöhnlich fühlte man sich unter diesem Blick wie ein Insekt unter dem Mikroskop, aber ich war diesen Blick gewöhnt und begegnete ihm, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und ohne mein Lächeln zu verlieren. Lucius stieß nun die Luft aus und entledigte sich seines Umhanges, den er achtlos über einen Stuhl warf.

„Und... fühlst du dich wohl in Hogwarts, Jessie?"

Er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich. Ich wandte mich zu ihm um.

„Ganz ehrlich?"

Lucius nickte. 

„Gut. Ich fühle mich schrecklich! Die meisten Lehrer sind schrecklich, die meisten Schüler sind schrecklich, der Unterricht ist sterbenslangweilig und..."

„Schrecklich!" 

Lucius lächelte ironisch, während ich unbeirrt nickte und fortfuhr:

„Das Essen ist schrecklich, die Betten sind schrecklich und ich verstehe absolut nicht, was alle an diesem Kasten so wundervoll finden! Der einzig wahre Lichtblick, seit ich hier bin, ist die Tatsache, dass es wenigstens einen vernünftigen Menschen hier gibt!"

„Ah. Und... der wäre?"

Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wisse er genau, von wem ich sprach, lehnte sich Lucius in seinem Stuhl zurück. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Tu doch nicht so, als wüsstest du es nicht! Ich rede natürlich von dir!"

„Meine liebe Jessie..."

Lucius stieß kurz die Luft durch die Nase aus.

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du sensibel bist, würde ich dich für deine impertinente Art übers Knie legen!"

„Du?? Mich???"

Allein bei der Vorstellung lachte ich auf. Wieder kniff Lucius kurz die Augen zusammen, während seine Fingerspitzen auf der Stuhllehne zu trommeln begannen. Ich grinste immer noch.

„Lucius, ich bin 17 Jahre alt! Und 17 Jahre alte Mädchen legt man nicht mehr übers Knie!"

„Ach nein? Worüber dann?"

Sekundenlang knisterte die Luft. Ach, was rede ich! Sie knisterte nicht nur, es schlugen bereits kleine Funken um uns herum. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick, um dann mit einem Augenaufschlag par Excellenze Lucius anzusehen.

„Mädchen wie ich lassen sich nicht mehr übers Knie legen, Lucius. Mädchen wie ich lassen sich höchstens woanders hinlegen..."

In Lucius' Augen blitzte es auf, dann beugte er sich vor.

„Wie war das eben?"

Ich stöhnte gespielt gequält auf und stützte mich so auf seinen Schreibtisch auf, dass er mit genau ins Dekolletee hätte sehen können – hätte diese ebenfalls schreckliche Schuluniform eins gehabt! 

„Lucius... so alt bist du doch noch gar nicht!"

Ich betonte jetzt jedes Wort extradeutlich:

„Ich sagte ‚Mädchen-wie-ich-lassen..."

„Du kleine unverschämte Göre!"

Jetzt war Lucius doch ungehalten aufgesprungen und um seinen Schreibtisch herumgekommen. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Stundenlang hatte ich für diese Geste üben müssen, aber ich fand es einfach nur cool, wie Lucius das drauf hatte und wollte es auch können. So sah ich ihn jetzt aus meinen blauen Unschuldsaugen groß an.

„Was denn? Ich dachte, du hättest mich vielleicht nicht verstanden, darum wollte ich es wiederholen!"

„Ich bin nicht schwerhörig!" knirschte Lucius. Er warf mir noch einen Blick zu, der andere zartbesaitetere Personen in Tränen hätte ausbrechen lassen, aber ich behielt meinen Blick drauf und lächelte sanft. Lucius nahm mit einem tiefen Seufzen wieder Platz.

„Jessie, ich wollte mit dir reden, weil sich deine Schlafkameradinnen über dich beschwert haben."

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Lucius, ich bitte dich! Du wirst doch nicht ernst nehmen, was diese Mädchen  gesagt haben! Das tust du doch nicht, oder??"

Es war zu erkennen, dass sich Lucius in einem Zwiespalt befand. Er verzog das Gesicht, schob ein paar Stifte auf dem Schreibtisch hin und her und seufzte tief.

„Jessie... sie haben gesagt, du hättest die ganze Nacht Musik gehört und sie mit deinem Gesang gestört!"

„Ich wollte sie in den Schlaf singen!" 

Jetzt stieß Lucius ein kurzes Lachen aus und schüttelte immer noch grinsend den Kopf.

„Du und singen! Jessie, mit Verlaub: Du krächzt wie eine Krähe, der man die Flügel ausreißen will!"

Beleidigt schob ich meine Unterlippe vor.

„Du hast mich noch nie singen hören, du kannst das überhaupt nicht beurteilen!" warf ich ihm dann vor. Lucius hob eine Hand.

„Erspar es mir! Bitte..."

Wieder holte er tief Luft.

„Was soll ich mit dir machen, Jessie, hm? Ist da keinerlei Entgegenkommen deinerseits? Wir sollten doch versuchen, miteinander auszukommen, solange Dumbledore... verhindert ist! Oder?"

„Aber ja!" 

Sofort nickte ich. 

„Entgegenkommen ist immer gut!"

„Na also!"

Zufrieden nickte Lucius. Er lehnte sich sichtlich entspannt wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück und wollte wissen:

„Und wie, meine liebe Jessie, hast du vor, dich zu bessern und es allen hier etwas leichter zu machen?"

„Hm..."

Ich legte den Kopf schief, biss mir auf die Unterlippe und trat dann langsam auf das Fenster zu und sah kurz hinaus. Dann drehte ich mich zu Lucius um.

„Ich hätte da schon eine Idee..."

Er hob den Kopf und sah mich erwartungsvoll-gespannt an.

„Ach ja?"

„Ja!"

Langsam nickte ich, dann ging ich auf ihn zu und schob mich zwischen ihn und den Schreibtisch, so dass ich vor ihm stand und auf ihn herabsah. 

„Ich bin hier, um zu lernen, Lucius. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Aber nicht das ganze Zeug, was ich eh schon gelernt habe und auch beherrsche. Sei du mein Lehrer, Lucius. Bring mir bei, was jede Frau wissen sollte!"

Für einen Moment weiteten sich Lucius' Augen etwas, dann umspielte ein kleines Lächeln seinen Mund.

„Jessie, das ist..."

„Sagst du jetzt Blödsinn, zeig ich dir, dass ich den Cruciatus-Fluch schon beherrsche!" fuhr ich ihn an. In Lucius' Augen blitzte es auf. Jetzt beugte ich mich etwas zu ihm vor und wiederholte:

„Bring mir all das bei, was du glaubst, was eine Frau können sollte. Und wage jetzt nicht, „Kochen!" zu sagen!" fügte ich rasch hinzu, als ich sah, wie er den Mund öffnete. Lucius' Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln, dann legte er mir seine Hand über meine, die auf seiner Stuhllehne ruhte. 

„Jessie..."

Er schaute zu mir hoch. Ich hielt die Luft an, als er tief durchatmete und sich kurz mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr. 

„Warum ich, Jessie? Warum suchst du dir keinen netten jungen Mann in deinem Alter, der dich liebt und den du auch wirklich liebst?"

„Darum geht es nicht! Ich möchte, dass du dieser Mann bist, Lucius. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und ich weiß, dass du mich nicht enttäuschen wirst."

Ich machte eine kleine Pause und fügte dann leiser hinzu:

„Bitte, Lucius... ich möchte doch nur, dass... dass du mich..."

„Liebst?" wollte er mit heiserer Stimme wissen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

Ein, zwei Sekunden vergingen, dann erklärte ich:

„Ich möchte, dass du mich fickst!"

* * *

_Tbc..._

Reviews??? Dann klappt's auch mit der Fortsetzung!!! *grins* 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Der Lucius gehört der Joanne K. Rowling, die Jessie gehört mir und 

das Büro, in dem alles spielt, gehört dem Dumbledore und der auch der Frau 

Rowling. Geld verdien ich nicht damit und wenn ich's würde, müsst ich's wohl der 

Frau Rowling geben! 

Anmerkung am Rande: Dass mir später keine Klagen kommen, dieses Kapitel ist 

Rating R!! „R" wie rattenscharf, aber mit einem kleinen „light" dahinter. 

Demnächst folgt dann „R normal"! *grins*

* * *

Ich hörte, wie Lucius scharf die Luft einsog.

„Jessie..."

„Ach, Lucius, komm schon...", stöhnte ich auf, „ich weiß genau, dass du mich 

auch magst! Sag es, wenn es nicht stimmt!"

„Natürlich mag ich dich, Jessie, aber..."

„Was aber?"

Ich ließ nicht locker. Jetzt stöhnte Lucius tief auf.

„Jessie, dein Vater würde mich umbringen, wenn er es erfahren würde!"

„Also würdest du wollen?" hakte ich sogleich nach. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jessie, darum geht es nicht, es ist nur..."

„Warte!" unterbrach ich ihn. Mir war eine Idee gekommen, daher wiederholte ich:

„Warte bitte. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, okay? Wenn du nicht..."

Ich schaute kurz zur Uhr hinüber.

„Wenn du nicht innerhalb der nächsten 5 Minuten so heiß auf mich bist, dass du 

einen..."

Unter seinem entsetzten Blick brach ich ab und beendete dann meinen Satz:

„Ähm... na ja, dass ich es bemerke, vergessen wir die ganze Sache. 

Einverstanden?"

Ich lächelte mein schönstes Lächeln und in Lucius' Augen erschien ein Glitzern.

„Jessie..."

„Einverstanden?" 

Ich streckte ihm bereits meine Hand entgegen. Lucius zögerte einen Moment.

„Nur unter einer Bedingung, Jessie!"

Jetzt war ich an der Reihe, aufzuhorchen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug erklärte 

Lucius:

„Du lässt deine Hände von mir. Einverstanden?"

Er hielt mir jetzt seine Hand hin. Ich starrte von ihr wieder zu Lucius und dann 

schlug ich ein.

„Einverstanden!"

Lucius lehnte sich wieder in seinem hohen Stuhl zurück, während ich kurz 

überlegte. Dann wusste ich, was ich zu tun hatte. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung 

setzte ich mich auf seinen Schreibtisch und streifte mir einen Schuh ab, den ich 

einfach zu Boden fallen ließ. Lucius runzelte die Stirn, doch bevor er auch nur 

ansatzweise reagieren konnte, strich ich mit meinen nackten Zehen an seinem 

Oberschenkel hoch bis hin zu seinem Schritt. Lucius reagierte zu spät, als er 

versuchte, die Schenkel zusammenzudrücken. Als ich nun sanft zudrückte und 

deutlich spürte, was sich da unter meinem Fuß zu regen begann, holte Lucius 

zischend Luft.

„Hör sofort auf!"

„Wieso?"

Ich hob meine Hände und wedelte leicht damit.

„Du hast nur gesagt, ich soll meine Hände von dir lassen! Und das tu ich ja wohl 

auch!"

Ich schob meinen Fuß etwas tiefer und drückte dann sanft nach. Oha... auch das 

hier fühlte sich recht vielversprechend an! Lucius rang nach Luft.

„Jessie!!! Ich sagte HÖR AUF!"

Als ich meinen Fuß seufzend zurückzog, spürte ich, dass sich der kleine Lucius 

bereits bemerkbar gemacht hatte, während der große Lucius sich bemühte, seine 

Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. Doch ich ließ ihm keine große Gelegenheit dazu. Ich 

rutschte vom Tisch, lächelte Lucius an und meinen Blick zwischen seine Beine 

gleiten, dann fragte ich ihn:

„Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, was du immer mit mir gemacht hast, als ich 

noch klein war, Lucius?"

„Nein!" knirschte der, fügte aber hinzu:

„Aber ich hätte dir auf jeden Fall den Hintern versohlen sollen!"

„Kannst du ja immer noch!"

Mit den Worten drehte ich mich zu ihm um, so dass er mein Hinterteil genau vor 

Augen hatte... wäre es nicht von dieser furchtbaren Schuluniform verdeckt 

gewesen! Ich warf Lucius über die Schulter hinweg einen neckischen Blick zu.

„Ich verrat dir, was du immer mit mir gemacht hast..."

Noch ehe er protestieren konnte, hatte ich mich einfach auf seinen Schoß gesetzt 

und trällerte:

„Hoppe-Hoppe-Reiter... weißt du noch?"

Ich hatte begonnen, leicht auf ihm herumzuwippen und spürte nun genau, dass sich 

in seiner Hose etwas zu regen begann. Lucius' heftiger Atem streifte meinen 

Nacken. 

„Jessie Hillyard, du hörst sofort auf damit oder..."

„Es kommt dir?"

Ich hielt inne, drehte mich aber nicht zu ihm um. Nur sein Zähneknirschen war 

unüberhörbar. Wieder hob ich mich ein Stück von ihm ab und ließ mich 

hüftkreisend wieder auf ihn sinken. Dann erst schaute ich mich wieder nach 

Lucius um. Er saß mit geschlossenen Augen und zusammengepressten Lippen da, 

schien jetzt aber zu bemerken, dass ich ihn ansah und langsam den Kopf 

schüttelte.

„Nein, es kommt dir noch nicht. Nicht so schnell, nicht wahr? Aber wenn ich 

weitermache... so hier zum Beispiel..."

Er stöhnte auf, als ich langsam mit meinem Schoß über seinen strich. Dabei ließ 

er seinen Kopf an die Stuhllehne sinken und schloss erneut kurz die Augen. Diese 

Gelegenheit durfte ich nicht verpassen. Ich erhob mich blitzschnell, drehte mich 

um, beugte mich vor und ließ meine Zunge einmal rasch über seine Halsschlagader 

gleiten. Doch sofort war ich wieder weg und kniete mich zwischen seine Beine. 

Mit einem schnellen Blick zur Uhr erkannte ich, dass die fünf Minuten um waren. 

Und ehe Lucius etwas sagen konnte, hatte ich die fünf Knöpfe seiner Hose 

geöffnet und den Stoff zur Seite geschoben, dann wich ich zurück. Mit glänzenden 

Augen starrte ich auf die ausgeprägte Beule in seiner dunkelgrünen 

Satinunterhose. Lucius hatte nur einen unterdrückten Ton von sich gegeben und 

starrte mich nun groß an.

„Jessie..."

„Ja?"

Ich setzte mich wieder auf den Tisch und ließ meine Beine baumeln, während ich 

ihn anlächelte. Lucius rang nach Luft und setzte sich aufrechter hin. 

„Es ist lächerlich, was du hier veranstaltest!"

Er machte Anstalten, seine Hose wieder zu schließen, als meine Stimme ihn 

innehalten ließ.

„Wag es ja nicht! Du hast verloren, Lucius! Also steh dazu und lös deine 

Wettschuld ein!"

Lucius starrte mich ungläubig an. Er kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ich hatte dir gesagt, nur, wenn du die Hände von mir lässt!"

„Das hatte ich ja auch! Und wenn du zur Uhr rüberschaust, wirst du sehen, dass 

die Zeit längst abgelaufen war, als ich meine Hände an deinen Hosenknöpfen 

hatte! Vorher war es nur mein kleiner Fuß und mein Schoß... mehr nicht!"

Man konnte Lucius genau ansehen, dass er sich dafür verfluchte, sich nicht 

anders – besser, ach was: detaillierter! – ausgedrückt hatte! Aber nun war es eh 

zu spät! Ich konnte mir ein kleines, triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. 

Doch Lucius zischte mir zu:

„Was willst du denn machen, Jessie, hm? Mich vergewaltigen, wenn ich nicht 

mitziehe?"

TBC...

* * *

Tja, eine interessante Frage, nicht wahr?? Also was wird Jessie jetzt wohl tun?? 

Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es weitergeht: Einfach Reviewen – dann geht's auch 

weiter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Das übliche halt... mir gehört nur Jessie Hillyard, Lucius – ja, leider gehört er Frau Rowling; und ich verdien kein Geld hiermit! 

* ~ * ~ *

Ich stützte meine Handflächen auf seinen Schreibtisch und legte den Kopf schief.

„Gar keine so schlechte Idee... aber für mein erstes Mal hab ich mir etwas Anderes vorgestellt!"

Lucius schluckte. Seine Augen begannen das erste Mal unruhig zu flackern. Und das machte ihn noch attraktiver, als er es eh schon war. Ich konnte es kaum abwarten, ihn endlich pur zu sehen. Aber es wäre zu riskant, ihn sich hier ganz ausziehen zu lassen. Jetzt holte Lucius zum x-ten Mal tief Luft.

„Was hast du dir denn vorgestellt, Jessie?"

Seine Stimme troff vor Hohn. Doch der prallte an mir einfach ab. Ich wusste, was ich von ihm wollte und ich würde es auch bekommen, da war ich mir ziemlich sicher. Ich leckte mir kurz über die Lippen.

„Oh, du möchtest sicher wissen, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, nicht wahr? Soll ich es dir erst sagen oder lieber gleich zeigen?"

Ich machte Anstalten, wieder vom Tisch zu hopsen. Doch Lucius' heisere Stimme ließ mich innehalten.

„Erzähl es mir..."

„Okay. Also ich hab mir vorgestellt, von dir das allererste Mal gefickt zu werden, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass du fantastisch sein wirst. Außerdem erzählt man, dass du gut gewachsen bist... ausdauernd bist... kraftvoll zubeißen... ach nein, zustoßen kannst..."

Ich grinste und zeigte ihm meine weißen Zähnchen, bevor ich fortfuhr:

„Ganz einfach: Dass du ein fantastischer, aber manchmal recht egoistischer Liebhaber bist!"

Lucius' Augen hatten sich verengt.

„Wer erzählt so was?"

„Das tut überhaupt nichts zur Sache!" erklärte ich. Zum Teufel, ich würde doch nicht meine sicherste Informationsquelle einfach preisgeben! Nicht, wo es mich genug gekostet hatte, es aus Draco herauszubekommen! Was kleine dumme Jungs doch taten, wenn man ein paar Mal an ihnen herumspielte, so dass sie glaubten, sich im Himmel zu befinden – es war immer wieder erstaunlich bei diesen pubertierenden Jungspunden! Ich schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und wandte mich wieder Lucius zu. 

„Auf jeden Fall möchte ich, dass du dir Zeit lässt mit mir. Ich will nicht, dass du deinen Schwanz einfach in mich reinstößt und hallo, da bin ich, und danke, das war's!"

Er schluckte und knirschte dann:

„Du hast eine Ausdrucksweise, die unmöglich ist!"

Ich beugte mich ein Stück vor.

„Ach komm schon, Lucius, erzähl du mir nichts von Ausdruckweisen! Du willst mir doch wohl nicht weismachen, dass du beim Sex Worte von dir gibst wie „Oh ja, du Wunder von einer Frau, lass mich deine Vulva liebkosen, bis deine Körperflüssigkeiten aus dir strömen und meinen Liebespfeil benetzen"..."

Ich musste bei meinen eigenen Worten grinsen und auch um Lucius' Mundwinkel zuckte es kurz. Jetzt rutschte ich doch vom Tisch und stellte mich zwischen die gespreizten Beine von Lucius. Dann zog ich mir mit einer raschen Bewegung die Schuluniform über den Kopf. Noch während ich es tat, hörte ich Lucius bereits nach Luft schnappen. Ich hatte den Umhang übergestreift, wie es sich gehörte. Aber darunter trug ich nichts als eines meiner Mini-Nachthemden, die kaum den Oberschenkel bedeckten. Im Grunde genommen sah es aus wie ein etwas längeres schwarzes Unterhemd mit Spaghettiträgern und Spitze am Ausschnitt. Ich nutzte Lucius' Verblüffung aus, und mit einem raschen, festen Griff hatte ich ihm sowohl die schwarze Hose als auch die Unterhose von den Hüften und bis zu den Knien herunter gezogen, so dass sich mir sein Liebespfeil entgegenreckte. Um bei meiner eigenen Wortkreation zu bleiben. Aber dennoch: Wie ein Pfeil wirkte er nun wirklich nicht. Weder in der Länge, noch in der Dicke. Oder besser gesagt: Dürre! Aber wer braucht auch schon einen 60 cm langen und stricknadeldünnen Penis, um befriedigt zu werden? Eine Giraffe vielleicht! Ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen, weil ich gehört hatte, dass es eine Sünde wäre, beim ersten Anblick eines nackten Mannes zu grinsen! Eine Sünde und es könne bei einem Mann irreparable Schäden hinterlassen. Und das wollte ich nun bei Lucius auf gar keinen Fall! Er sah jedenfalls so schon genug geschockt aus, als er mich anschaute.

„Jessie... ähm..."

Er wollte sich aufsetzen, da er bei meinen Handgriffen automatisch weiter nach hinten gerutscht war, doch ich war schneller als er. Denn mit zwei schnellen Schritten stand ich schon über seinen Oberschenkel und ließ mich nun einfach auf seinen Schoß sinken, so dass Lucius kurz aufächzte.

„Himmel, willst du ihn abbrechen? Pass auf!"

Ich rutschte ein paar Mal hin und her und blieb dann still sitzen. Lucius' Augen weiteten sich.

„Gehst du immer ohne Höschen in den Unterricht?"

„Kommt auf den Unterricht an!" erwiderte ich. Ich wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als ich spürte, wie er unter mit noch härter wurde und leicht zu zucken begann. Lucius schluckte. Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, ließ ich meine Hand tiefer gleiten und spürte gleich darauf das erste Mal sein hartes Glied, bevor ich meine Finger langsam zur Spitze gleiten ließ. Überrascht zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch und meine Hand wieder hervor.

„Oh... lass mich raten: Das hier sind die vielbesagten Sehnsuchtstropfen, richtig?" 

„R... Richtig..." würgte Lucius hervor. Ich nickte langsam, während ich aufmerksam meine Fingerspitzen betrachtete. 

„Theorie beherrsch ich ein bisschen... nur mit der Praxis mangelt es noch. Aber zum Glück ja nicht mehr lange... ich möchte sie kosten, aber ich weiß nicht, wie sie schmecken. Du?"

Lucius keuchte entgeistert auf.

„Was?"

„Die Sehnsuchtstropfen. Ich möchte wissen, wie sie schmecken. Aber wenn sie mir nicht schmecken, muss ich kotzen und das würde mir die ganze Stimmung vermiesen. Du wirst doch verstehen, Lucius, dass ich das nicht will, oder?"

Er rang nach Luft und stieß hervor:

„Oh Gott... Verdammt, Jessie, was willst du eigentlich von mir?"

„Ich möchte ganz einfach nur etwas wissen!" 

Lucius sah aus, als würde er gleich die Beherrschung verlieren. Und richtig, er fuhr mich wütend an:

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mich auf dieses Spielchen von dir einlasse?! Ich werde jetzt aufstehen und du wirst dich wieder anziehen und dann werden wir gemeinsam..."

Tbc...

* ~ * ~ *

Wie es weitergeht??? Reviews bitte, dann erfahrt ihr es demnächst... 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Das übliche halt... mir gehört nur Jessie Hillyard und Lucius der Frau Rowling; und ich verdien kein Geld hiermit! 

* ~ * ~ *

Er brach ab, rang nach Luft und wechselte sekundenlang die Gesichtsfarbe. Ich lockerte meinen Griff um seine Familienjuwelen ein wenig und zog die Nägel wieder ein. 

„Was wolltest du gerade sagen, Lucius?"

Seine Lider flackerten und er schluckte hart. Jetzt zog ich meine Hand wieder zurück und ließ meine Finger durch die weichen Härchen unter seinem Bauchnabel streicheln. 

„Schau, ich möchte nichts weiter als dass du mein Lehrer bist, der mich in die Liebe einführt. Ist das so schlimm? Oder bin ich dir nicht hübsch genug? Sieh mich an... komm! Sieh mich an und sag, dass ich dir zu hässlich bin. Dann zieh ich mich sofort wieder an und verschwinde!" forderte ich ihn auf. Langsam öffnete Lucius die Augen. Sekundenlang herrschte Schweigen zwischen uns. Dann atmete er tief aus.

„Du bist wunderschön, Jessie! Und das meine ich wirklich ernst!"

Ich lächelte ihn an. Dann beugte ich mir zu ihm vor und presste meinen Mund auf seinen. Und hielt inne. Bis ich spürte, dass seine Lippen meine öffneten und er seine Zunge in meinen Mund schob und mich richtig küsste. Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen, löste mich dann aber wieder von ihm. Lucius schob mich nun ein Stück von sich ab. 

„Du bist dir also wirklich sicher, ja?"

Ich nickte heftig, und Lucius seufzte tief.

„Also gut. Gut. In Ordnung."

Er zog sich jetzt seine Hose wieder hoch, versuchte, seine Erregung wieder zu verstauen, was ihm auch beim zweiten Versuch mit Mühe gelang, dann sah er mich wieder an. 

„Aber du willst doch wohl nicht von mir auf diesem ehrenwerten Schreibtisch vernascht werden, oder?"

Ich hätte es mir zwar nett vorgestellt, diesen ach so ehrenwerten Schreibtisch zu entweihen und womöglich noch mit meinen Fingernägeln diverse Schrammen reinzuziehen, wenn mich die Leidenschaft überkommen hätte, aber andererseits  wäre es wohl auch etwas hart im Rücken gewesen. Daher schüttelte ich nun den Kopf. Hart von hinten und hart von vorn – hätte ein bisschen zu viel des Guten sein können! Ich sah Lucius an.

„Wohin also dann?"

Er schaute auf mich hinab. Und ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie es in ihm arbeitete und wie er überlegte. Dann blähten sich seine Nasenflügel etwas.

„Möchtest du es draußen oder lieber drinnen?"

Mit einem raschen Blick aus dem Fenster und beim Anblick der Sonnenstrahlen war es mir so ziemlich egal. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wo käme es besser?"

„Also mir kommt es überall!" grinste Lucius. Mir schien, als würde er langsam Gefallen an der Sache finden. Ich wollte ihm gerade vorschlagen, dass ich es doch vorziehen würde, ungestört in seinen eigenen Zimmern entjungfert zu werden, als ich dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen bemerkte. Und dann wollte er wissen:

„Warum bist du dir eigentlich so sicher, dass ich dich nicht einfach packe, hier auf den Schreibtisch werfe und einfach über dich herfalle?"

Ich sah auf die Schreibtischplatte herunter und schob die Unterlippe vor.

„Ganz einfach: Weil dein guter Ruf auf dem Spiel steht!"

„Mein was???"

Lucius lachte auf. Ich verdrehte grinsend meine Augen.

„Nicht der als Schulleiter natürlich! Der als Liebhaber! Oder hast du es nötig, kleine unschuldige Schulmädchen zu vergewaltigen?"

Lucius kam auf mich zu und ich wich zurück, bis meine Oberschenkel an den Schreibtisch stießen. Dicht vor mir blieb er stehen.

„Nötig vielleicht nicht, Jessie... aber vielleicht habe ich ja auch gewisse Träume und Phantasien!"

Sein Grinsen konnte man jetzt wahrlich als diabolisch bezeichnen. Ich schluckte.

„Schön, aber heute bin ich dran!"

Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Brust und versuchte ihn von mir weg zu drücken. Doch Lucius rührte sich nicht. Ich seufzte auf.

„Komm schon, Lucius, geh weg von mir! Ich will nicht hier auf dem Schreibtisch, also sei vernünftig und... LUCIUS!!!" 

Ich schrie kurz auf, als er mich einfach um die Hüften packte, auf den Schreibtisch setzte und mit einer Hand nach hinten drückte und festhielt. Sofort wollte ich wieder hochkommen, als er sich über mich beugte und sich an mich presste. Sein Gesicht kam näher, dann lächelte er mich an.

„Ich bin immer noch stärker als du, Jessie... also sei du vernünftig und..."

„Lucius", unterbrach ich ihn hastig, „wenn du es wagen solltest, mir meinen Traum kaputtzumach..."

Ich brach mitten im Wort ab und rang nach Luft, als ich seine Finger zwischen meinen Schenkeln spürte. Ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen, meinte er nun leise:

„Traust du mir wirklich zu, dass ich dich gegen deinen Willen vergewaltigen würde? Dass ich dir den Traum von deinem ersten Mal zerstöre? Keine Angst, Jessie... aber lass uns doch aus deinem Traum einfach unseren machen..."

Mit den Worten ließ er einen Finger sanft in mich eintauchen, so dass ich nach Luft schnappte. Lucius legte den Kopf schief.

„Tatsächlich... du bist wirklich noch Jungfrau!"

„Was dachtest du denn? Meinst du, ich hätte mich einem dieser pubertierenden Schwachköpfe hingegeben, die nur wie Kaninchen rammeln wollen und dich danach abschieben?" schimpfte ich. Lucius lächelte, dann wich er ein Stück zurück. Als ich mich wieder aufsetzen wollte, ließ mich sein Blick jedoch innehalten. Also sank ich brav wieder zurück und seufzte.

„Was denn noch? Lucius?"

Ich hob meinen Kopf an und keuchte im nächsten Moment auf, als er sich wieder hinsetzte, dichter auf mich zurückte, meine Oberschenkel auseinander drückte und seinen Kopf dazwischenschob. 

„Lucius!!"

Leicht genervt sah er mich an.

„Was?"

Ich konnte es kaum glauben!

„Was ‚was'??? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du mich nicht zu verführen brauchst, du sollst mich nur..."

Wieder brach ich ab, als ich seinen Mund auf meinem Schoß spürte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, schoss es mir noch durch den Kopf, aber als ich dann noch seine Lippen und seine Zunge spürte, konnte ich mich ihm nur noch mit einem Stöhnen entgegenheben. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis mein Atem schneller wurde und ich spürte, dass ich kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand. Gerade brachten mich Lucius' Lippen komplett um den Verstand und ich krallte meine Finger um die Tischkante, dann spürte ich für einen winzigen Moment seine Zähne und DANKE, das war's dann auch schon! Als ich Minuten später immer noch darauf hoffte, dass sich mein Atem wieder normalisierte, zog mich Lucius an den Schultern hoch.

„Und?"

Ich nickte nur und fuhr mir mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen, bevor ich beim zweiten Versuch ein „Fantastisch!" rausbrachte. Lucius lächelte.

„Das, meine liebe Jessie, war ein klitoraler Orgasmus!"

Wieder nickte ich nur, während Lucius' Grinsen breiter wurde.

„Hattest du schon mal einen?"

Ich räusperte mich.

„So... so einen noch nicht!"

* ~ * ~ *

**_tbc…_**

****

**_Reviews???? _****_*puppy eyes* Dann geht's nämlich demnächst auch weiter!!! Versprochen!!!_****__**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Lucius gehört leider nicht mir, sondern immer noch der Frau Rowling! Nur Jessie gehört mir... Und Geld verdien ich immer noch nicht damit! *grins*_

****

**_Und nun wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Genießt es! Weil: Es ist das letzte Kapitel dieser Story!!!_**

****

~ * ~ * ~

„Kannst du gehen oder zittern deine Knie noch?" wollte Lucius nun wissen. Woher sollte ich das wissen, ob mich meine Knie jemals noch tragen würden? Überhaupt: Wen interessierten meine Knie? Nicht mal mich selbst! Sicherheitshalber meinte ich nun:

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist es sinnvoller, wenn du mich trägst. Nicht, dass ich noch umfalle und mich verletze!"

„Ist es nicht viel wahrscheinlicher, dass du nur von mir getragen werden willst, damit du auch weißt, wie das sich anfühlt?" wollte Lucius grinsend wissen. Ich grinste schwach zurück.

„Na, noch besser als das eben wird es sich kaum anfühlen!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hob mich Lucius auf die Arme, dann verließ er mit mir das Büro und begab sich auf dem schnellsten Wege in seine eigenen vier Wände. Zum Glück begegnete uns keiner. Als wir dort angekommen waren, marschierte Lucius schnurstracks mit mir in SEIN Allerheiligtum: sein Schlafzimmer! Ich starrte mit offenem Mund auf das große Bett und die Bettwäsche, dann sah ich Lucius an.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir diese grau-weiße Strafanstaltsbettwäsche haben, während du hier drin schläfst!"

Damit deutete ich auf die dunkelrote Satinbettwäsche. Lucius reagierte gar nicht erst auf meine Worte, er trat auf das Bett zu, ließ es rasch aufdecken und legte mich dann einfach darauf ab. Erwartungsvoll sah ich zu ihm hoch.

„Und jetzt?"

In Lucius' Gesicht regte sich kein Muskel, als er erklärte:

„Jetzt werde ich dir deinen Traum erfüllen, Jessie!"

Mein Atem ging schneller, als er nun begann, sich auszuziehen. Bis er nur noch in seiner Shorts vor mir stand. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er mich nicht einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen. Und jetzt kam er auf das Bett zu, setzte sich auf den Rand und legte sich dann neben mich. Seine Augen musterten mich und ich bemühte mich, seinem Blick nicht auszuweichen. 

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Jessie?"

Seine Stimme klang ein bisschen rau, sehr verführerisch und sehr, sehr sexy, so dass ich mit klopfendem Herzen nickte. Sagen konnte ich in diesem Augenblick gar nichts. Lucius atmete tief durch.

„Und du möchtest also, dass es so schön wird, dass du dich bis an dein Lebensende daran erinnerst, ja?"

Wieder nickte ich nur, er jetzt ebenfalls.

„Also gut."

Mit einer raschen Bewegung streifte er sich die Shorts ab und ließ sie einfach da liegen. Dann setzte er sich auf.

„Komm."

„Was?"

Ich war immer noch in den Anblick seines nackten Körpers vertieft und wollte gerade diese Studien noch mehr vertiefen, als ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Lucius bedeutete mir, mich aufzusetzen. Verblüfft gehorchte ich. Er zog mir mein Nachthemd aus und warf es zu seinen Shorts, dann befahl er:

„Dreh dich um."

„Aber..."

„Komm schon, Jessie, vertrau mir und dreh dich um!"

Mit einem Aufstöhnen drehte ich mich so, dass ich ihm nun meinen Rücken zuwandte und auf dem Bett kniete. Über die Schulter hinweg sah ich Lucius an.

„Ich mach aus dir eine Lucinda, wenn du etwas mit mir machst, was ich nicht will, ist das klar?"

Er grinste nur und kniete sich nun hinter mich. Dann ließ er seine Hände über meinen Körper gleiten, bis sie schließlich auf meinen Hüften liegen blieben. Mit einer sanften Bewegung zog er mich an sich, so dass ich seine Erregung spürte. Ich schluckte, als sich sein Glied zwischen meine Oberschenkel drängte. Es wurde also tatsächlich ernst! Sekundenlang überkam mich so etwas wie Panik. Mit einem kleinen Keuchen sah ich mich wieder um.

„Lucius?"

„Ja?"

Er legte den Kopf etwas schief. Ich schluckte. 

„Ich..."

„Hast du Angst?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" entfuhr es mir sofort. Ich wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als Lucius mein Kinn umfasste und mich zwang ihn anzusehen. Dann raunte er mir zu:

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben... ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich mehr sein kann als ein egoistischer Liebhaber, der keine Rücksicht nimmt!"

Mit den Worten umfasste er mit einem Arm meine Taille. Ich spürte, wie er immer noch hart zwischen meinen Schenkeln ruhte, als er mich nun so zu sich hochzog, dass ich quasi wieder auf seinem Schoß saß. Und dann bemerkte ich erst den Spiegel am Kopfende des Bettes. Ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich uns beide darin sah. Und wie wir da saßen. Lucius lächelte leicht. Und ich... ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich denken sollte. Einerseits hatte die Szenerie schon etwas Erregendes, aber schon unterbrach mich Lucius in meinen Gedanken.

„Ich möchte, dass du mit allen Sinnen genießt, was passiert, Jessie! Ich möchte, dass du dich an alles ganz genau erinnerst. An die Berührungen..."

Er ließ nun eine Hand zwischen meine Beine gleiten und begann mich zu streicheln. Ich rang nach Luft. Doch schon fuhr Lucius fort:

„An die Geräusche..."

Damit hauchte er mir seinen Atem an die empfindliche Stelle hinter meinem Ohr und ich erschauderte vor Wonne, als er nun auch noch seine Zunge über dieselbe Stelle gleiten ließ.

„An den Geschmack..."

Seine Hand, die eben noch an meinem Schoß gelegen hatte, strich nun sanft an meiner Unterlippe entlang und ich erschauderte noch mehr. Lucius' Stimme lullte mich total ein, als er weitersprach:

„An den Geruch von schweißnasser Haut... wozu wir später kommen werden... und an den Anblick! Ich möchte, dass alles unvergesslich für dich wird, Jessie! Ich möchte, dass du dich an deinen entrückten Gesichtsausdruck erinnerst, wenn du in meinen Armen zur Frau wirst! Ich möchte, dass du genau siehst, was passiert, damit du dich immer daran erinnerst und dein erstes Mal nie vergisst!"

Während er sprach, hatte er meinen Hals und mein Ohr mit kleinen hauchzarten Küssen verwöhnt und spielerisch in meine Haut gebissen, während seine Finger wieder zwischen meine Beine geglitten waren und mit mir spielten. Längst hatte ich gespürt, wie bereit ich für Lucius war. Genauso bereit, wie er es für mich war! Denn so hart wie jetzt hatte ich ihn die ganze Zeit noch nicht gespürt. Lucius' andere Hand lag immer noch um meiner Taille, aber jetzt schob sie sich hoch zu meinem Busen und begann ihn mit festen, aber dennoch zärtlichen Bewegungen zu liebkosen. Mit einem Aufstöhnen ließ ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken sinken, was Lucius als Aufforderung ansah, meine Halsseite zu küssen und zu lecken, bis mein Stöhnen lauter wurde. Ich konnte kaum noch an mich halten. Ich wollte ihn endlich spüren, ihn endlich in mir spüren und nicht länger warten! Seine Finger umkreisten meinen empfindlichen Punkt und ich drängte mich ihnen seufzend entgegen. 

„Mach die Augen auf!"

Lucius' heisere Stimme an meinem Ohr ließ mich gehorchen. Ich sah mein entrücktes Gesicht dicht vor mir, seines direkt daneben. Er wirkte angespannt, aber er lächelte, während seine Augen glitzerten und sein Atem heftiger ging. Jetzt lehnte er sich etwas zurück und forderte mich auf:

„Beug dich etwas vor!"

Mit klopfendem Herzen tat ich, was er sagte. Ich sah uns im Spiegel plötzlich auch von der Seite und erkannte, wie er sein Glied umfasste, es zwischen meine Schenkel lenkte und mich wieder umarmte. Im selben Moment spürte ich auch schon, wie er an meinen Eingang stieß. Unwillkürlich ächzte ich auf, als ich ihn dort spürte. Jetzt glitt er ein Stückchen in mich hinein. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und hielt die Luft an. Lucius hielt in der Bewegung inne.

„Nicht... atme langsam weiter, sonst tut es weh!"

Seine Stimme klang, als würde er Probleme beim Sprechen haben. Aber ich begriff, unter welcher Anspannung auch er stand. Ich sah im Spiegel Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn glänzen und er atmete wie ich mit offenem Mund. Ich schluckte hastig.

„Es... es macht mir ein bisschen... es... du bist so groß und..."

„Jessie?"

Er sah mir jetzt direkt in die Augen. Meine waren weit aufgerissen, während seine jetzt viel intensiver in diesem Eisblau leuchteten als gewöhnlich. Dann spürte ich seine Finger, als er um mich herumgriff und meinen Lustknopf fand, den er nun sanft zu massieren begann. Ich stöhnte vor Verlangen auf und im selben Moment durchbrach er mich. Ich bemerkte einen kurzen scharfen Schmerz und dann, wie Lucius mich auszufüllen begann. Mein Kopf sank zurück gegen seine Schulter, ich spürte seinen heftigen Atem auf meiner Haut und hörte sein Stöhnen und wie er mit den Zähnen knirschte, als ich ihn unwillkürlich zu massieren begann. Ich begriff, dass er mir Zeit lassen wollte, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, aber ich spürte auch, wie er sich in mir bewegte. Ich wandte leicht den Kopf, sah Lucius und sein verzerrtes Gesicht im Spiegel, leckte mir noch einmal kurz über die Lippen und dann nickte ich ihm zu.

„Es... es ist in Ordnung, es... es ist..."

Er zuckte kurz in mir und ich musste tatsächlich lächeln, weil es sich so gut anfühlte. Ich setzte noch einmal zum Sprechen an.

„Es ist... wundervoll, wirklich... Lucius... bitte! Bitte..."

Mehr benötigte es nicht! Mit einer Bewegung umfasste mich Lucius, schmiegte sich an mich und dann begannen wir zu... uns zu lieben! Es war Liebe, es war kein wildes Drauflosficken! Er war zärtlich und wild und leidenschaftlich gleichzeitig. Er war einfach wundervoll! Genauso hatte ich es mir immer in meinen Träumen vorgestellt. Und selbst das wurde von der Realität noch übertroffen! 

Als wir dann irgendwann erschöpft nebeneinander lagen, beugte sich Lucius lächelnd über mich und wollte wissen, wie es mir geht. Ich versuchte immer noch, die tanzenden bunten Sternchen vor meinen Augen loszuwerden und zwinkerte heftig, dann meinte ich:

„Nicht schlecht, wirklich! Ich meine... ich bin zufrieden!"

Ich klopfte ihm auf die schweißnasse Brust und lächelte träge. Lucius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Was??? Ist das alles?? Ich meine... ich habe dir gerade den wahrscheinlich besten Orgas..."

Er brach ab, weil ich nicht mehr an mich halten konnte und lachen musste bei seinem verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck. Dann richtete er sich auf und starrte auf mich herab, bevor auch über sein Gesicht ein Grinsen zog.

„Ich glaube, meine liebe Jessie, wir sollten uns mal ausführlicher unterhalten!"

Worauf ich nur zustimmend zurückgrinste.

~ * ~ * ~

„Jessie Hillyard!!!"

Ich stöhnte und setzte mich auf.

„Was?"

„Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, dann..."

„Was dann?"

Spöttisch sah ich zu meiner Bettnachbarin hinüber, die mich in der Dunkelheit unseres Schlafsaales empört anblitzte.

„Jessie, es ist nach 23 Uhr und ich würde gern schlafen! Wenn du nicht sofort dein blödes Radio ausmachst, dann..."

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was machst du dann, Greta, he?"

Sie stieß wütend die Luft durch die Nase aus.

„Dann gehe ich morgen noch mal zu unserem neuen Schulleiter und beschwere mich über dich!"

„Phhh..."

Mit diesem verächtlichen Ton legte ich mich wieder zurück, drehte aber mein Radio noch ein klein wenig lauter, so dass nun auch die anderen Mädchen im Schlafsaal begannen zu schimpfen. Dann kuschelte ich mich lächelnd ins Kissen und freute mich schon darauf, morgen wieder zu Lucius bestellt zu werden!

The End

_..._

_Tja, das war die Geschichte von Jessie Hillyard und Lucius Malfoy. Es hat mir einen Heidenspaß bereitet, sie zu schreiben und ich hoffe, dass sie auch Euch gefallen hat! _

_Falls ja: Bitte reviewen!!! _

_Falls nein: Bitte auch reviewen!!! _

_Falls ihr nicht sicher seid: Reviewt trotzdem, ja?? Büdde!!!! *grins*_

_Ach ja: Und für all diejenigen, die neben Jessie und mir auch ein Faible für Lucius haben – schaut doch mal auf meiner Yahoo-Seite _

_rein! Da geht's nämlich um den Darsteller des Lucius Malfoy, Jason Isaacs!! _

P.S.: Das war jetzt ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl! *zwinker* 


End file.
